


Whoever said rebirth is smooth sailing never tried it themselves

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki, Bisexual Tony Stark, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki and thor are best bros, M/M, Not Team Captain America Friendly, bucky is done with steve's shit, casual genderfluid, post: infinity wars, reicarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Loki gave up his life to seal Thanos and the Infinity stones. Victory is a bitter pill however. It's been 5 years and a trip to a Swiss mountain changes everything for Thor.Loki just turned 13, their on their 6th foster family, and all they want to do is skate their way out of the small Swiss town their in. No family wants a gender fluid child and if that wasn't enough, to be named after a Norse God all the former Viking-led countries hate isn't helping. Until a chance encounter with the Avengers explains everything.Bucky is so over Steve and Steve's shit. He barely cares when Sam steals Steve from him and ends up rather pleased with Tony Stark and his ever loving couch. He has video games, VA benefits and teens to play Mario with.  He has little wants left.Too bad nobody told them that nothing is as it seems, and nothing is ever this perfect forever.





	1. Seeking the Universe in Sweden

Thor looked over the snow covered mountain. The snow hurt, made him think of his Loki and Loki being gone from this world for 5 years and counting. Loki had given up his life to seal Thanos and the infinity stones in the other world. Thor had screamed and begged Loki to choose life, he had chosen to be reincarnated. Not fully what Thor had wished but it gave him a chance. Tony had taken the team to Sweden for some fresh air after all the clean up work was finally done.

Somewhere in this planet, Loki was alive. Thor had asked Tony many times if he felt it was ethical for him to hunt Loki down and bring him back. Tony had suggested Loki would find them when the time was right. Thor was starting to loose his resolve. He needed Loki. 

Tony had over heard some kids saying there was some pro ice skater at the rink. He pulled Thor with him. Thor looked up from the snow to the skater. His eyes filled with tears as he watched a 12 year old skater spin past him. Shoulder long black hair and too green eyes. The skater's green eyes locked into his own blue eyes. His uniform was forest green and made his eyes pop. Tony rubbed Thor's back, he knew, he understood.

“ Oi, Loki, pay attention! Your going to get hurt before you even make it to the try outs” a boy yelled

“Who names their son Loki in Sweden? I pity that boy. Bet he never had any friends” An elderly lady said to the boy who shouted

“Please, this is his 6th foster family. He just gets moved from family to family once they catch him in a dress. Told him to knock it off but he swears he's a girl. Kids a weirdo but got some talent” The boy says, shugging

Thor notices tears in Loki's green eyes. Loki tried to hold their head up high as they went back to training. The others walked away, even the boy who had yelled at them. Tony and Thor waited for Loki to move to the side to remove their skates.

Loki sat down and started to undo the laces. Thor walked over carefully. He was so much bigger than this Loki and sat down beside them.

“Why am I dreaming of you?” Loki asks softly

“ I'm your old brother, atleast, in another life time” Thor asnwers

“Another life time?” Loki asks, looking at Thor

“You..died...to save everyone. It's been 5 years. I wanted to hunt you down, make you come back. But...” Thor says

“But?” Loki says

“You wanted freedom, and I felt selfish and weak for needing you...” Thor says, choking up abit

“Your Loki was a boy wasn't he? I'm not a boy, not that anyone believes me..” Loki says

“ My Loki was either a boy or a girl, sometimes they would be a girl but mostly they were in the middle. But they were too scared to tell anyone but me. They used to ask me if they had been a girl, if the pain never would have happened. I couldn't save them...” Thor says, fully crying

“ I'm genderfluid but I feel weird being male. I want to be a girl most of the time. I tried ice skating so I could fly for once. I love birds so much” Loki says, laying their hand on Thor's hand

“ You often shapeshifted into this Facon and would jump off of Stark tower, scaring Tony for sport. You loved flying” Thor says

“I...I'm...a witch?” Loki asks

“ You were born with great seiðr , Loki. You were so powerful. I think thats why he targeted you. But, I won't make you return. if...if your happy here....I...” Thor says

“ I don't have a home. This family hates me too. I have no where to go....what do I do?” Loki asks

“Come to New York City with me, Loki. Let me be the big brother you should have gotten the first time around.” Thor says

Loki eyes him and nods. Thor follows Loki as Loki slips into their home to pack their few items. Thor hears the family pouring mead and cheering Loki leaving. It angers Thor to no end but he sucks it up. Loki walks down in female cloths and a Hogwarts themed shoulder bag. Thor smiles at the outfit and takes Loki by the hand.

Thor walks back to the Lodge and Tony grins at the return of Loki. Loki blushes shyly at all the attention. Bucky points out Loki looks only 10 and Loki corrects him saying they had just turned 13 a few weeks back, making their birthday Yule once again in this life time. Team Cap rages and orders Loki to be killed or thrown off the team. Loki looks at Thor, confused by their hate. 

The dust settles with Steve siding with Clint, Tasha and Wanda. Bucky chooses to join team stark. Sam barely waits a few hours to make his move. Bucky flips Sam off and joins Peter for video games. Bucky looks up from Mario to see Loki watching abit away. They looked so shy and over whelmed. Bucky pats the couch and Loki takes the offer. Bucky starts to teach them how to play.

“I say we stay here, enjoy our snow as planned. Give Loki some time to adjust. I'm not going to let Steve ruin this for me. Anyone else?” Stark asks, watching Loki being taken under Bucky and Peter's wings

“ I say we stay too. I don't want to jolt Loki too much. Also, Loki only speaks broken english. New York city don't really have a little Sweden for them. They could use some help learning how to speak and read it better. They were dropped as an infant and none of their foster homes put them into school. Loki just turned 13 so they are so behind on everything.” Thor points out

“ I'll sign them up for online school once we get back to the tower. They love to skate so I'll find them a skating club. Good way to learn how to socialize. Do they have a last name?” Tony says

“ I asked but they said they hated it so they rather just forget it” Thor says

“ Ah, thats fine, we can just legally change it once we're in the states. No big deal” Tony says, making a list

Thor pulls out Loki's beloved green snake blanket and sits beside them. He draps it over them and Loki pulls it tightly around them. He notices Loki is left handed as well in this life time. Gives a nod to Stark, pointing at Loki's left wrist. Tony nods and makes a note that Loki is left handed. 

As they eat supper, Tony asks them questions to get to know them. He wanted to make sure Loki got the restart they had earned.

Tony writes down their answers on the paper:

Romance: Bisexual  
Gender: Gender Fluid ( They/Them or She/Her, never He/Him)  
Sexuality: Asexual ( may be demisexual but too young to fully understand their bodies yet)  
Religion: Wiccan ( Mostly Wiccan but also a modern witch)  
Favorite Color: Green/Pink ( But the green has to be closer to forest green than line green; The pink should be closer to baby pink than barbie-eye-sore pink)

He shows it to Loki to make sure he got it right, they give him a nod. Loki rejoins them to learn how to play a different Mario game. Thor can't stop smiling that Loki was accepted with such ease. Loki falls asleep with their head on Thor's lap. Thor holds their left hand in his. So thrilled Loki is alive and back with him due to free will instead of him chasing Loki down. 

The month seems to go in a blur. Thor lost check the number of times he ate snow trying to snow board. Bucky caught it all on vid and mouthed “ black mail, bitch” to him. Thor whined and spat out snow. Loki mostly kept to the ice. Tony was having so much fun with his make shift family.

New York City seemed to pop the bubble abit for Tony. Peter went back to collage, He was dragged into so many meetings. He was ready to pull his hair out. Thor got Loki settled in and Loki asked to go to a real school. Tony got them into a private school. 

Tony was pouring his coffee when Loki walked into the kicthen wearing the girl's school uniform. Tony had explained Loki's gender and smoothed things over before enrolling them. Loki put their school lunch into their bag as they went to start breakfast

“So, Kiddo, whats your gender today?” Tony asks

“Female” Loki says with a smile as she pours milk into her bowl

Tony grins and lets her do what she needs for school. He wouldn't trade this in for the world. He and Thor both know someday, Loki will have to awaken and join them on the battle field but for now, they were going to let Loki be a pre-teen and worry about kissing boys and not missing a new release of their fav manga.


	2. Books and Cleverness, there are more important things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Peter are rewarded for passing a test. Tony and Bucky are happy lovers. Loki is given the hardest choice of their lives.

Loki loved reading YA Novels after learning much better English. Loki walked the middle grade shelves as well. Tony was going back and fourth on if 13 years old was a good age for her to read Harry Potter books and was asking one of the bookstore empories. Loki picked up Spiderwick, Goldeline and Dreadful Tale of Prosper Redding, then walked back over to Tony. Loki saw him and Bucky as her uncles even tho she understood neither were related to Thor. Loki saw Thor and Peter as her older brothers. 

He picks up a box set of the Harry Potter books for her. He would just make sure an adult was there for her in the later books as he felt the themes got more intense. Peter and Bucky join up with them after getting some new games and a few gamer mags. 

Tony takes them to lunch. Loki and Peter both did really good on their tests so he wanted to reward them. Loki was taking well to Spring in the States. She had on wool lavender tights, tan uggs with fake fur lining, ice blue denim skirt and a white lace-looking sweater top. She had grown her hair down to the middle of her back. Thor sat down and smiled at the books Loki had gotten with her money for passing her English test. 

Bucky and Tony happened by some strange fate. Both just meshed their broken parts just so. Now everyone waited for Thor to date again. But his only focus was his 13 year old sister and making sure her time before awakening is the best possible. Tony and Bucky both understood. 

Loki had gotten her first crush a few months before. She had been scared to fully come out bisexual to her new family. The two girls had kissed but it never went anywhere. Loki had cried and Tony gave her ice creme and hold her close. 

The bubble burst suddenly when the adults' phones went off. Loki looked up from her bowl of soup at the sound. They in turn, looked at her. Loki hadn't been allowed on her own in the busier parts of the city. They knew they had no time to get Loki home. They told her to stay put and ran into battle.

Loki blinked a few times and leaded back into the chair. She pulled out one of her new books and started to read to make the time past faster. She notices someone sitting in her brother's chair and lowers the book. Only to see herself staring at her. Only older and much sadder. She puts the book down on her lap, and looks into herself.

'It's time isn't?” She asks

“ It is, but you could turn it down and go on a normal life. Free will is a sacred law” He says back to her

“ If I don't, people will die, won't they?” She asks

“ This realm will fall without us. Oddly enough, they hate and fear us yet we're the ones fated to protect Midgard for the rest of time. Mildly amusing” He says, with a grin

“Do I have to stop being a girl?” She asks

“Your genderfluid, that will never change. I was genderfluid and I hated being deemed male. Weather you choose to be more Trans than traditional gender fluid is up to you. Weather with heeled boots or not, we can still save lives. Gender is utterly meaningless in terms of powers” He says.

“ Let's save my new family, Loki” She says as she takes his hands into hers.

Loki smiles bittersweetly at his reborn self and becomes one with them. Loki opens their eyes and sends the books to their room, shifts on their old leathers fitted more for a 13 year old body and runs into battle without even having to think on it. Family was everything they felt.

Loki stood on the bridge, testing their magic, shifts their body into female. They sigh in relief to no longer having male features. They see where the battle is taking place and back flips off the bridge to land right into battle. Thor stares at Loki and wants to cry. Loki summons a magickal staff and slams it down, frying all the doom bots with one attack.

Tony lands as Ironman and stares. Loki winks at him and walks up to Doom. Doom takes a step back. Loki summons an army of deer from magickal mist around them. 

“ Your dead! The papers said so!” Doom shouts

“ I am Loki, I can't die. I can only be reborn over and over. This time, I'm born to guard this realm. You've made a mistake of trying to summon me. “ Loki says

“You belong to Doom then! I have won!” Doom says

Loki smiles and drops the staff onto the ground. The deer bolt right into Doom and what little bots stay ran. Doom screams as the deer chase him all the way back to his country. Loki dusts themselves off and turn to their new family.

“Why did you choose to forfeit?” Thor says, shoulders heavy

“ Because, Brother, I want to save people. You should know once I came to myself and explained, what choice I would make. This is the right road. No, it won't be easy for me. Life rarely is. But I am so happy. I got a family, it's all I ever wanted. I'll gladly stalk the battle fields to the end of time just to have a family to care to” Loki says

Thor sobs as he pulls the 13 year old into his arms. Loki pats him on the head, looking at the others. The others give them the thumps up.


End file.
